The Adventures of Darth Vader and General Greivous
by Lord Danaelus
Summary: This is one particular story that you might not be able to cope with. if it gets too much for you, just stop, review, relax...


The **grim **adventures of Vader and Greivous.

"God Damn you Greivous!" Vader shouted impatiently "Gimme the freakin' cereal!" Darth Vader and General Greivous were fighting over a big packet of Sith lordy munchies that they had found in the ultramarket after searching for three hours (it's one hell of a **BIG** shop) and it was the very last one available as far as the eye could see. "Look Greivous! if you could have them they'd be called _Stoopid dwoid Genewaly munchys_ or something like that." Darth vader spoke in his childish downputting voice. "JUST GIMME!"

At that moment, General Greivous kicked Vader in the groin really really hard and ran awaaaaaaaaaaaa... General Greivous stopped in his tracks and Darth Vader walked out in front of him. "Need this ol' buddy ol' pal?" Greivous looked, helpless as Darth vader pulled out a huge 1.5v (AA) battery from behind his back. It's blue and silver colours gleamed in the light.

Darth Vader was about to snatch the cereal out of Greivous' hands when a huge fart broke loose and Greivous sped away in a manner of which Sonic the hedgehog has so often suggested as being "**_SoniK speeeDUH!_**" Greivous was speeding away so fast in the one position that dead frogs started to fly out of his bum. Yummy. Greivous had now flown so far that he'd once been on Bespin, now he was on Yavin 4.

--On the distant planet on goober dol pootof leenom fratmon lebodas polofiniot lambony chickenatorikiatoriatolotriomanatero--

The ancient race of the Neatrons were awakening after a dormancy of 60 miniutes.Deadliest of all, Their Leader Kyle C'tan who was armed with a... **VOMITING BABY!**

Vader and Greivous were talking on their Runny Turkeys (walky talkies) and Greivous had bought himself a new battery. "Sigh If only if only the tauntaun sighs, if the Death star II was as soft as that _toiletpaper_, The Droids look at the 3 moons Hungry and lonely, They cry to the moonses if only, if plasteel."

"Okay Greivous, Lovely song. Now if you don't mind... **TELL ME HOW THE HELL WE'RE GOING TO FIND EACH OTHER! **Wait. I'm under ATTAAACK!" Greivous was having the same problems.

The Neatrons were attacking Darth Vader and General Greivous. Why? you ask? Don't ask me. I only wrote the story, invented 88 of the stuff and thought all this up (randomly)! How the Freakin' Hell should I know?

Darth vader was faced with 65 percent of the Neatron forces and Kyle C'tan and Greivous was faced with the othe 35 and the reason for this is that the 35 were lead by Mm... M m m... MICHAEL JACKSON AND HIS BAND OF FREAKISH THRILLER ZOMBIES! **AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! AROOOOGAR! EEEK! BOO HOO?**

Darth Vader cut the head off one of his freakish foes and KA-BO/--/-/--/...$#&&$&$($#+$. Lots of Swearing ocurred and someone burst out of a big buttered battered buttock of a big bully bursa. Yeah crumpets are really yucky when you put milk on them and mushrooms are yucky just the way that thet are! To hear more of this big foofolation. go to the internet and type in: http/ are just as mean as mobsters if you give them the wrong medication! Hyuk! ha Ha HA HAAA HA HAPoopoo. Mongolia is in the world somewhere...

ahem sorry. Anyway. The evil thriller zombies were doing their hypnotic EEEEEVIL dance of furious crap? YES THE STUPID CRAPPY B-GRADE (ACTUALLY) NO! DEEEEEE GRADE! MUA HA HA HA HAHA HA!

Look. I am just LOOSIN' IT here patriotic patrons of the podiatrist (ewww) patriotic facility! So I will just have to end this story. By **GOD** do I have to get some sleep.

Buenos Dias! actually instead of saying GOOD MORNING in Spanish.

I should say IT in JAPANESE! Ohaio gozaimasu

no **GOODBYE AAAAAAARGH! AROOGAR! DIE FOECIES! HA HA HA HA ! I THINK I'D BETTER GO BEFORE SOMEONE (NAMELY THE COMPUTER MONITOR) GETS HURT.**

bY THE WAY i HAVE AN iNTELEcTuAL qUOtA OF 36513576 (I.Q.) My brains bigger than ALBERT EINSTEINS BRAIN!

Chocolate mousse POOO! aha!

Now I want **CON-STRUC-TIVE **criticism okay, and if you see any spelling mistakes or extra letters it's because 2 of my fingers are plastered together a nasty incident with a hammer. Ouch :-(


End file.
